Trapped Inside Imagination
by tantedrago
Summary: Myka and Helena are trapped inside their own fanfiction. Will they find a way out?


**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners.**

**I just had this very very weird idea, please just don't take this very serious. As all my one shots this one is not beta'd so please don't judge my grammar. My mother tongue isn't English.**

"What did just happen?" Helena's voice trembled. Myka looked around very confused.

"Why are we in my room?" She asked. "A few seconds ago we were in the social network aisle of the Warehouse." This aisle was new but in the more and more artifacts filled the shelves in the last years. Myka thought it was really strange how much energy people put into telling other people how their lunch looked like. To her, it said a lot that this energy created artifacts very often even though it were just smaller and not very dangerous artifacts.

Helena looked around. "Are we supposed to worry? Because I don't think your room is very dangerous."

"I'm not worried about the place. I'm worried about the 'how did we got here?', Helena." Myka answered. She sat down on the bed and sighed.

"Well, obviously not through the door." H.G. snapped and walked through the room. "But I think we will leave your room through it." She opened the door with an elegant move and Myka watched her eyes widen. Helena closed the door very fast now, turned around and pressed her back against it.

"What is it?" Myka asked.

"I want to refute my last statement. I don't think we are able to leave your room through this door." H.G. said with her voice filled with panic.

"What do you mean?" Myka stood up and walked over to the door. Helena stepped aside and let Myka open it.

"What the hell?" Myka asked. It was like the rest of the B&B was missing. In front of Myka: Nothing. Literally. All she saw was white.

Myka clinged on the door frame and held a hand outside. There was no resistance. H.G. bend slowly over and groped with her hand on the ground level. She put her hand outside the door and sighed: "There is also no ground."

They closed the door and looked at eachother in confusion. Then they looked at the window and walked over to it. Through the window they could just see the white nothing.

"Well, I don't say that very often, but this frightens me a little." H.G. said.

"I know exactly how you feel, Helena." Myka sighed. "Okay. This is a puzzle and we can solve it." She looked around. "This is exactly my room and it's somehow hanging in empty space. That's creepy. We can't leave it, it seems the rest of the B&B is gone." She turned around and opened the door behind her. "At least my bathroom exists."

Helena frowned. "The last thing we did was in the social network aisle. One of the shelves had a loose screw and I wanted to fix it."

"But then the whole shelf fell over, Helena, I know, I've seen it." Myka nodded and smirked a little.

"Don't laugh. Everybody can make a mistake." H.G. pouted.

"So we definitely had contact with an artifact from the social network aisle. The aisle is very new but they already filled it with artifacts before I started working here, so I don't know every artifact." Myka explained.

"I didn't assume that it would be easy to find a way out of this after I saw that we are trapped." H.G. rubbed the back of her nose.

"Okay, I've been in several situations like this. Pete, Claudia and I were once trapped in a copy of the B&B in the Warehouse. The only way to get out was to find something in the B&B that was unusual. Last time it was a picture of the room! Helena, we have to find something that normally isn't in my room." Myka's eyes wandered through the room.

"Oh, darling, how am I supposed to find something that doesn't fit in your room? I really wish to see it more often but you always lock yourself in here and-"

"Don't worry, I have an eidetic memory. If there is something in my room that doesn't fit I will find it." Myka walked over to the bookshelves and examined them. Then she looked at her desk.

"Of course!" She yelled.

"Did you find the artifact?" Helena asked.

"No, not really. I found my laptop." Myka answered and pointed at the desk. The laptop was turned on and the web browser was opened.

"And how does this gadget help us?" H.G. asked. "Do you want to find out what's different in your room by using one of those funny search engines Miss Donovan once showed me?"

"No, Helena. You don't understand. I usually don't take my laptop upstairs into my room. My room is not for work but for me. I don't like having it in my room."

"So you think this is the thing that doesn't fit?"

"Exactly."

Myka sat down on the bed and stared on the screen. Helena took place to her side.

"So?" Helena asked. "What is it?"

"A website is opened." She typed and used the touch pad. "And...yes. I can't open another tab or click that website away."

"I'm just going to pretend that I understood what you just said."

"A website." Myka said. "On the internet. With information."

"Ah, alright. And we are only able to look at this website and not at any other?"

"Yes."

"Then, darling, what does this website say?"

"Fanfiction net" Myka read out loud. She frowned.

"Fanfiction?" Helena asked.

Myka snapped her fingers and looked at Helena. "Pete and Claudia introduced me to this a few months ago. It's when people write their own stories about the stories they like."

"Why wouldn't they write own fiction instead?" Helena asked. "If you have such a level of creativity you easily could-"

"Maybe they are so in love with the characters of a book or the concept of a TV show that they imagine plots based on it." Myka interrupted her.

"Oh." H.G. rubbed over her chin. She looked like she just realised something. "I wonder if there is fanfiction about my books."

"There is." Myka said without thinking. Then her eyes widened and she looked back to the screen of her laptop. She hoped Helena wouldn't see her blush. She could feel Helena's eyes on her cheek.

"Myka Ophelia Bering," Myka could hear the smirk in Helena's voice. "Have you read 'fanfiction' based on H.G. Well's literature?"

"Perhaps." Myka answered. She could feel her ears grow hot.

"Was it any good?" Helena asked.

"Maybe we should concentrate on our problem?" Myka asked and started reading out loud. "'_Trapped Inside Imagination, Author: tantedrago' _that's an alias. '_Myka and Helena are trapped inside their own fanfiction. Will they find a way out?_'"

"That sounds like a summary of a plot. A plot about us? Who would write a story about you and me? We are obviously real persons and not part of a story."

"Of course we aren't part of a story." Myka laughed. "That would be ridiculous. But if we consider what we are working with: Maybe we came in contact with an artifact made by people who are often writing such stuff and the artifact trapped us inside a story it created for us?"

"Oh, that doesn't sound ridiculous at all." Helena snarked. "But I remember where we are working so I'm going to accept it. Read on, darling."

"'_Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners.'" _Myka read. "That's what some people write to avoid copyright problems. _'I just had this very very weird idea, please just don't take this very serious. As all my one shots this one is not beta'd so please don't judge my grammar. My mother tongue isn't English_.' Do you remember speaking grammatically incorrect, Helena?"

"No. Not really. Go on reading."

" _'What did just happen?' Helena's voice trembled. Myka looked around very confused._" Myka stopped, frowned and started reading on silently.

"What's going on?" H.G. asked.

"Helena, that's exactly what happened here. Listen. '"_I'm not worried about the place. I'm worried about the 'how did we got here?', Helena.' Myka answered. She sat down on the bed sighed. 'Well, obviously not through the door." H.G. snapped and walked through the room. "But I think we will leave your room through it.' _Do you remember? That's exactly what you said."

"Snapped?" Helena asked. "I don't snap."

Myka raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe sometimes." Helena started. "Oh, don't look at me like this. Yes, I admit that I snap."

"So we are trapped in our own fanfiction and everything we did is written down?" Myka asked and started scrolling down. The text stopped under the sentence where it said that the text stopped. Myka frowned and while she did that a sentence appeared that told her that she frowned.

"Oh my god." Myka quietly said.

"Is everything alright?" H.G. asked.

"The whole story is happening while we are here. Everything that happens with us appears in this story."

"That's as interesting as it is spooky." Helena declared. "And so we don't know how this story ends or how we get out of this situation?"

"Pete and I were once trapped in an Anthony Bishop manuscript." Myka explained. "We had to finish the story to finally get out. Maybe it is the same here?"

Helena stood up. "How are we supposed to finish a story if we just have got your room? I don't think that there is much place for a plot if there is just you and me and a room."

"Sometimes there are stories that don't have much plot." Myka explained.

"What kind of story has no plot?" Helena asked.

Myka stared at the screen and didn't say a word. Her eyes were moving, Helena assumed she was reading. Myka thought about what she had learned about fanfiction when Pete explained it to her. "Sometimes it's just about two persons in the story banging eachother." He had said. "People sometimes just want to see their favourite couple- or not-couple- in fiction doing the thing." Myka swallowed. It was true that she had desires and very often in her thoughts these desires included Helena. But like this...?

"Myka?" Helena asked.

"This fanfiction is rated M." Myka explained.

"Of course this fanfiction is rated M, Myka." Helena's face was filled with false excitement. "What the bloody hell does that mean?"

"Well, if you write fanfiction and you publish it you have to rate it towards its suitability for children and teenagers, because of the amount of violence and...and adult themes."

"'Adult themes'?" Helena's smile was too much for Myka. She blushed and pinned her eyes back on the screen.

"Erotic." She said quietly.

"Pardon?"

"Erotic!" She said louder and felt her heart pounding in her chest.

"Aha! So this rating is bound to how explicit the language in the story is concidering the events the plot?" Helena asked.

"Yes." Myka agreed.

"So, what does M stand for?" Helena asked.

"Mature." Myka answered, sparing with words.

"So either we have to kill eachother very brutally or...?" Helena looked at Myka, who strictly avoided eye contact. Oh god, she really knew where this was going and she desired Helena so much. Myka was certain about her feelings towards Helena but she didn't know if Helena felt the same way. That woman kept flirting with her, there were casual little touches but Myka always assumed that this was just an expression of Helena's disarming behaviour.

"I wonder if there is M rated fanfiction for my stories." Helena suddenly asked. She looked at Myka. "Do you know something about this?"

Myka blushed again. Admiting to herself that she had feelings for another woman was one thing, talking to the same woman, who was in fact the famous 'father' of science fiction, about erotic fanfiction based on her famous literature was another.

"And now I wonder," Helena said. "if there is inner monologue written in our fanfiction."

Myka swallowed.

"You've been very quiet now a long time, Myka." Helena said and moved over to the bed to sit down at Myka's side.

"And I don't mean your silence here and now that we are talking about the possibility of sexual intercourse. I mean you've been very absent since I came back. I doubt that you realised that I was watching you. You are avoiding me. You are avoiding conversation with me."

Myka closed her eyes. Her hands clinged the screen of the laptop on her lap. She didn't know if she was ready for this conversation, yet. Helena coming back to the Warehouse made Myka happier than anything else in her life but she was afraid to admit to her friend where this happiness was coming from and that she saw her in a way far beyond friendship. That she in reality...loved her.

"Oh." Helena said. "We do have inner monologues in our fanfiction." Myka opened her eyes and stared at the text that did just appeared on the screen. She made a sudden move to wipe the laptop off her knees and jumped up. Realising that this could have broken the computer, she frenetically bend over to check the state of it. The laptop wasn't broken, so they were safe and Myka walked over to her desk to place it there.

She leaned with her weight on her hands bend over the desk and tried to decide about her next move when Helena started speaking again.

"I know that you are afraid that the text I just read about your feelings towards me frightens me away, Myka, but it doesn't." Myka could hear her move behind her back.

"In fact, Myka I do reciprocate your feelings."

Myka twitched as she felt Helena's hand on her right shoulder. She closed her eyes again and swallowed.

"Myka, I love you." Helena's voice was calm and honest, so Myka turned around and looked into her eyes.

"You do?" She asked.

Helena nodded. "I do love you with all my heart, Myka." She stepped closer while still having her hand played on Myka's shoulder and Myka could feel her heart beating that strong that she was afraid it could jump out of her chest. If the laptop's screen hadn't already revealed her feelings, the sound of her heart would now.

"I love you too, Helena." She managed to say and bit her lip. Helena chuckled a bit and moved closer. She moved her hand from her shoulder down to Myka's hand, leaving a path of goosebumps on her skin, then she entwined their fingers, and rubbed with her thumbs gently over the back of Myka's hand. Myka couldn't help but lick her lips when she watched Helena moving the back of her hand to her mouth and pressing a kiss on it, never taking her eyes from Myka's. The soft touch of Helena's lips caused a reaction in Myka's stomach, it felt like her intestines contracted and expanded at the same time and Myka gasped. Her lower lip quivered and then she suddenly just moved forward and took Helena's face in both her hands and pressed her lips on her's.

Helena joined in her kiss, they smashed their mouths together, the Brit's tongue slipped over Myka's lip, asking for entrance and Myka was more than willing to allow it. She could feel Helena's hands wandering over her waist and her sides and Myka burried her hands in Helena's hair just to let them slide down her neck. Their hips collided by their try to increase their body contact and Helena moaned into Myka's mouth, This caused another reaction in the younger woman's stomach, and certain muscles a little lower contracted. Myka let her hands slide over Helena's shoulders down to her breasts, she stroke gently with her hands over them, when her tongue met Helena's. With shaking hands she opened the upper buttons of Helena's blouse but then her lover pulled away from the kiss. Myka watched Helena's face in surprise.

"Myka, are you sure?" Helena asked with her eyes closed. It was more a panting breath than a really articulated question. Myka chuckled.

"I am more than sure and there is just one way to find a way out of this..story." She answered and started slowly kissing down Helena's neck.

Helena jumped a little and Myka could feel her freeze.

"But...it's...definitely...not...just...because... of...the way...out." Myka placed her words between the kisses and brushed her hands again over Helena's breasts back to the buttons of her blouse.

She could feel Helena relax again and smiled into Helena's neck. She moved her head up again and started to nibble on Helena's lower lip. In reaction Helena pressed her lips back on Myka's and brushed her tongue over them. They continued kissing when Myka carefully pressed her body against the Brit's to move her to the bed. Finally she could open her blouse and wiped it off her shoulders.

Helena's fingernails scratched over Myka's back and her fingers wandered under her shirt to pull it over her head. They shortly interruped their kiss to allow Helena's act just to glue their lips together again right after it.

While moving over to the bed they swapped positions and Myka let herself fall down on the bed. When her back met the blanket, Helena took place on her lap and bend over to kiss her. Myka's hands wandered over the back of her lover but then Helena moved down to place kisses on Myka's collarbone and then on the curve of her breasts. She could feel Helena chuckle into her chest when she realised that Myka's bra had to be opened in the front.

"Such an interesting coincidence."

The bra was opened and wiped off Myka's shoulders very fast. Helena took one of Myka's nipples between her lips and gently sucked while she stroke with her thumb over the other. Myka's hips jerked in reaction and she burried her hands in Helena's hair. The moan she let go was long and filled with passion. But she wanted to touch, too, so she raised from the bed in a sitting position, pushed Helena up and started to kiss her again, while she reached behind her lover's back and opened her bra. When she wiped the straps from Helena's shoulder she kissed down her neck, searching for her pulse point to kiss, lick and suck it gently. Helena moaned and rocked her hips into Myka's.

Myka fell down to the bed again and Helena followed right after but then with a quick move Myka turned them over to be on the top Helena. She hovered over her lover's body and stroke with her left hand down her stomach to her waistband. Quickly she opened the button of the older woman's jeans, unzipped it and pulled it down with an elegan move. After the pants fell down to the ground Myka had to take a moment to watch Helena's beautiful body and Helena smiled moving slowly under Myka's eyes raising her arms over her head.

"You are mean." Myka said.

"Perhaps." Helena chuckled, reached up and pulled her closer. When they kissed again Helena's hand moved over Myka's stomach down between her legs and rubbed over the damp fabric of her pants. Myka threw her head back and moaned. Her lover slowly bit down Myka's neck while opening the button and zipper of her just to ease a hand inside and under the fabric of her underpants. When Helena stroked over Myka's soft folds, Myka gasped and pressed her hip against Helena's thigh, capturing Helena's hand between her crotch, the fabric and her own body.

Myka reached out a hand to pull down the rest of fabric that covered the older woman's body and Helena moved her legs to help her which caused a shiver in Myka's body because Helena's thigh was still pressed against Myka's crotch.

But then Helena pulled out her hand of Myka's pants, she moved Myka to her side and turned to capture her face with both her hands and kiss her lips. With her thumbs stroking over her lips, she deeply looked into Myka's eyes.

"I love you." Helena said and sounded so certain and satisfied by that statement that Myka had to swallow. Then Helena pressed the most passionate kiss on Myka's lips and rocked her hips against her's. She bend over to pull Myka's pants and her underpants from her body. Now they faced eachother completely naked and Myka felt safe and comfortable.

Helena moved closer to kiss her, Myka leaned into the kiss, her hands slowly wandering down her lover's body, touching and exploring. Helena pressed her thigh between Myka's legs and when the skin touched her folds, Myka moaned and bit softly Helena's lips in desire. She let her fingers float over the skin of Helena's hips and then she directly searched for a path between Helena's legs. The older woman leaned into the touch of her lover's fingers, searching for release. Myka gently circled with a finger around Helena's clit and stroke it. Helena's eyes rolled back into her head when she groaned and she digged her finger's into Myka's back. Slowly Myka eased a finger into Helena's entrance and then a second one by slowly moving in and out, rocking her hips forward to press her own center against Helena's tigh, leaving a spot of damp desire. Helena panted in reaction and Myka placed a kiss on Helena's lips, enjoying the moan her lover let go into her mouth while they rocked against eachother in their own and then finally in their mutual rhythm. Myka watched Helena when she felt the Brit's muscles contract around her fingers, when Helena's panting increased that much that it turned into loud hisses and finally into screams. By giving pleasure Myka felt pleasure and when Helena finally went over the edge, Myka almost couldn't catch her breath anymore.

Myka watched Helena relax in her arms, fully relieved, her eyes were closed and her forehead rested against Myka's. She smiled.

Then Helena opened her eyes and smirked. She moved her thigh slightly between Myka's legs and the American gasped in reaction. She was rolled over on her back by a gentle push of Helena's hand while the Brit slowly moved down by placing kisses over her body. Helena's tongue played with Myka's nipples, tasted her navel and finally met Myka's core. Myka moaned when this tongue gently stroked her clit, moved between her folds and visited her entrance, followed by a finger. She couldn't help herself but jerk her hips up, pressing her core against Helena's mouth, who gently sucked on her clit. There wasn't much resistance left in Myka's mind anymore, Helena found her blind point, gave her exactly what she needed and send her over the egde by gentle strokes and pushes of her tongue and her fingers. Myka's release was silent but the white of the knuckles of her fingers that wrapped around the bed's blanket and the contraction of her inner walls told Helena everything she needed to know. Helena smiled and when Myka's hip jerked up in a final move, she quickly crawled over Myka to hug her and comfort her while she found her way back.

She softly placed a kiss on Myka's mouth, letting her lover taste herself and finally rested her forehead against Myka's. Myka smiled.

"So how do these mature fanfictions usually end?" Helena asked with a smile on her lips.

Myka swallowed and licked her lips to find her voice again.

"I'm not quite sure." She answered. "But I think usually people write an end for a romantic love scene in which the lovers happily fall asleep in eachother's arms."

"That sounds compelling." Helena responded. "Even though I think I'm in my happiest place I think the blessing of sleep could be our way out of this."

And the reader is very sure it is.

**AN: Yes, I'm pretty sure I'm insane. ;) Of course also the complete web site of FF Net doesn't belong to me and stuff. Disclaiming the fuck out of my story. **


End file.
